PROJECT SUMMARY - EPIBIOS4RX ADMINSTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core for EpiBioS4Rx will serve as the central nexus for all operational aspects of the Center without Walls (CWOW). This Administrative Core brings together the strongest teams, ensuring success of the Cores and Research Projects to achieve the goals and objectives of EpiBioS4Rx. Scientific Premise: Epileptogenesis after TBI can be prevented with specific treatments; the identification of relevant biomarkers and performance or rigorous preclinical trials will permit the future design and performance of economically feasible full-scale clinical trials of antiepileptogenic therapies. The CWOW has special administrative requirements in order to be successful; these include the management of each of the participating sites to ensure their efforts are complimentary, coordinated and maximally efficient. EpiBioS4Rx will include the Administrative Core, an Informatics Analytics Core (IAC), a Public Engagement Core (PEC), and three Research Projects focused on identification of biomarkers of epileptogenesis, targets for novel approaches to antiepileptogenesis, and preclinical trials of potential preventive therapies. We have now completed a three-year planning grant designed to identify available animal and patient data that might contain biomarkers of epileptogenesis and collected and analyzed these data, leveraging two existing bioinformatics platforms, in collaboration with other, more specialized systems. There are protocols in place for the transfer and storage of data that will be used for the new, easily accessible common interface. The EpiBioS4Rx Administrative Core will oversee, coordinate, and provide logistical support for the activities of the Cores and Research Projects, and oversee the management of the Shared Resource Facility, to provide critical infrastructure for CWOW investigators, and to make data, reagents, methods, and other resources available to the broader epilepsy research community. Leadership of EpiBioS4Rx will consist of a Director and six other co-PIs, as well as Management, Executive, and Steering Committees. A Charter for the CWOW, universal protocols, common data elements, regulatory provisions, plans for data sharing, and an Authorship Agreement has been created. The timeline for building the new infrastructure as well as a plan for communications and cooperation among CWOW investigators and collaborators outside the CWOW are contained within the Charter.